riofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I Will Survive
"I Will Survive" é uma música em Rio 2 cantada por Nigel (disfarçado de Caco Cacatua) e Gabi nas audições para o show de Nico e Pedro. Letra :No inicio, eu tive medo :Eu paralisei :Achei que não dava mais pra viver :E até de voar parei :E eu passeo, tantas noites pensando em todo o mal que ele me fez :E eu cresci :E a ir em frente eu aprendi :Vai embora então :Saia pela porta :De meia volta :Minha vida é o que importa! :Não foi você que tentou me ferir com um adeus? :Pensou que eu morria? :Só por não ser mais um dos seus? (oh não não não) :Eu vou viver :Enquanto eu souber odiar :Eu vou sobreviver :Ahh! :Tenho minha vida pra viver :Tenho amor pra oferecer :E eu vou viver :Sim vai viver! :E eu vou viver :Nós vamos viver :Eu to na área :E to de olho se liga :Sarado, disposto e pronto pra briga :Você vai conferir ele não anda, desfila :Sou o cacatua, que tal? Meu cuspe é animal :Sabe que eu sou o vencedor :Pipiri, piri piradinha meu amor :Prepara que agora é hora do show (o que?) :Não é mentira! :Se tentar me derrubar, bem mais forte eu volto :Se tenta me domar, o cachorro eu solto :Se me vence no ping-pong, mais ping-pong eu boto :Trás o meu trono que eu vou me fazer, pode escrever :Eu vou viver :Eu vou viver Versão Original thumb|right|335 px :Well...At first I was afraid :I was petrified :I kept thinking that I could never never live :I could barely fly :And I spent oh so many nights thinking how he did me wrong :And I grew strong :And I learned how to get along... :Go on, now go! :Walk out the door! :Just turn around now... :It is I who have the floor. :Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? :Did you think I'd crumble? :Oh no! :Did you think I'd lay down and die? :Oh no, not Nige! :I will survive........! :As long as I know how to hate :I know I'll stay alive :Ahh!!! :I've got all my life to live, :And I've got all my love to give! :And I will survive :You will survive :I will survive :We will survive! :I'm a survivor :I've got the eye of a tiger :I've been training again and eating my fiber :You've been staying alive well I've been staying alive-er :Watch where you sit, when I spit my saliva, like boom :You've never seen a cockatoo :Rockin' n shockin' and droppin' and pop' and lockin' too? :Watch what I can do with out no autotune (say what?) :Ay ay ay ay ay ay..... (oh no he didn't!) :If you try to keep me down I'll just come back stronger :If you try to cut me short I'll just come back longer :If you beat me at ping pong I'll just play ping pong-er :Give me my throne, I am ready to thrive one thing I know.... :I will survive! :I - will - survive........ en: ru: Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rio 2